Voices in the Dark
by momodavid
Summary: Tony has always valued his gut. Even now when everyone seems to be against him and the choice he is facing. TIVA. Beginning of season 3 but Kate is alive. moved to T for language. Small but there.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first fanfic and I'm super excited! Please read and review so I can get better

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters… Trust me you would know.**_

**Voices in the Night**

Tony knows this isn't going to be easy. Everyone keeps telling him it will be a simple night. No one is supposed to be in the warehouse when they go in anyways but something in his gut says this isn't going to be what they are expecting. Timothy McGee goes with the boss man, Gibbs, to the far side while he and his partner Caitlin Todd better known as Kate, take the front entrance. Tony always insists on going in first and tonight is no different…

"I don't understand how you cant see that I'm actually doing you a favor by taking the lead" Tony whispers to Kate as they make their way along the outside wall to the large garage door entrances.

"It's simply sexist! You only do this because you're a supposed big strong guy and I'm just a woman"

"Not true! I would do this to probie also. Now quiet we're getting close to the door…"

Tony tests the handle and contacts Gibbs on the walkie talkie one last time before raising his gun and bursting through the doors. Kate follows a step behind him and they both shine their flashlights across a crowded warehouse full of wooden containers. Tony nods to the left to indicate which direction he's heading. He makes it down one long stretch of boxes stacked high before hearing hasty whispers in a language he assumes is either Hebrew or Arab as they are in Tel Aviv, Israel. He makes out three voices competing in the otherwise silent room. As he makes his way around the corner a mouse comes out from between two boxes and the men look up.

He barely has enough time to register the guns in their hands and their hands pointed at him before he's knocked to the ground behind a row of boxes. The area is thrown into total darkness as his light clinks to the ground.

"Kate? Wow. Good timing" Tony breathes out

"Sorry to disappoint but my name is not Kate" a women's voice with an Israeli accent replies.

"Oh um sorry I thought you were my partner but it was good timing! I'm special agent Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS"

"And I do not believe this is the time for introductions?"

The men could still be heard bumping around the boxes nearby but the footsteps were quickly fading. With a burst they hear a side door no one knew existed open and the men seem to disappear.

"Hm. I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Tony mumbles then turns his attention to finding a way out of the darkness.

"I think we can get out this way," The women says and sure enough a door is found and they are outside once again.

"Is it time for introductions yet?"

**Now like I said this is my first ever fanfic posted and I would love to hear some feedback! Please review **

**MOMO**


	2. Confession

Hey Guys! I was ecstatic when I saw 5 followers this morning . It is amazing to me.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters…**_

"Ha, yes I think now it is. My name is Ziva David. I am a mossad agent here in Tel Aviv," she laughs. In the light of the moon, Tony can finally see his heroine. She has beautiful eyes. That is the first thing he notices about the small women in front of him. Her hair is wildly curly but pulled back by a bandana and she is wearing very simple clothes.

"Zee-Vah, huh? That's an interesting name. Well thank you for saving me back there," Tony smiles turning on his famous DiNozzo charm. Ziva barely seems to notice though and quickly goes back to business.

"You should probably go find your partner. Kate, yes?"

"Oh right! My team I wonder if they all made it back out in the dark…" Tony smacks himself in the forehead for forgetting about the people he is supposed to looking out for.

"I am sure they are all capable since you were the only who dropped their light," Ziva smirks

"Whoops. That's right. Well now that we've determined that I don't feel like I should run off leaving you here!"

"You do not have to stay. I know this city better than you anyhow. Go on and find your team," Ziva assures Tony then pushes him in the direction of his car. Tony knows she is right so he leaves glancing back one more time for a glimpse of the Israeli beauty but she's gone.

"Tony! We were worried when you didn't come back right away!" Kate runs over as soon as he was within sight.

"Worried? About me? Come on guys! I'm very special agent Anthony DiNozzo. I can take care of myself," Tony jokes. He didn't know why he didn't mention Ziva, it just felt wrong. Like she was his little secret. The rest of the car ride back to their hotel he was silent. His partners Kate and Tim share worried looks, as this was very unusual for him. Kate wonders if more happened back there then Tony was letting on and resolves to talk to him about it once at the hotel.

"Tony… You were very quiet the ride here. Not that I'm complaining but is something wrong?"

"What!? That's crazy. Everything is handy dandy. Right as rain'" he trails off, "no. Something is wrong"

"I knew it. What's up? Did you see something while in there?" she quizzes him.

"No. Well yes. I saw three men but you know about them. I saw them almost kill me if it wasn't for this girl. This mossad agent came out of nowhere and tackled me right before they would have shot me," Tony confesses.

"So what is it that's bothering you? The fact that you almost died? Tony that's apart of our job!"

"No that's not it. It's this girl! She saves my life. Gets me out of the warehouse then disappears!"

"Tony… Do you have a crush on this girl?!" Kate asks. Tony DiNozzo the great player having a crush is just too much and she bursts out into laughter.

"Hey! I do not have a crush! Crushes are for lovesick teens not DiNozzo men!" He defends himself with a scowl.

"Right Tony. I forgot you couldn't actually like girls you just like their bodies. So she must have been pretty?"

"Umm not true. I've liked plenty of girls before. But yes, she was pretty. Her eyes… She wasn't dressed to impress people with her looks though. She had on cargo pants and a t-shirt but it was enough,"

"Wow Tony. You actually like this one," Kate's eyes get wide in disbelief.

"It's too bad I'll never see her again though," Tony looks around and realizes they were the only two left in hotel lobby. It was now getting close to midnight and he knew Gibbs would have him up by 0700 so he suggests they both get to bed.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this. Especially McGee," he threatens her before they enter their separate rooms.

"Your secret is safe with me. But Gibbs will find out," she assures him.

As he closes the door and sinks onto the bed he knows she's right. Gibbs knows everything.

**So I'm posting this now and I might have another tonight but this upcoming week for me is very busy. I'll try and get in one or two chapters!**

**MOMO**


	3. Joint Operations

So like I said in my last authors note after this weekend my schedule gets crazy busy. But I can't help but put down some of these ideas in my head;) Thanks for following; I hope I can keep a good pace for y'all!

_**Disclaimer: Still do not own NCIS but I do own 8 seasons on DVD… Does that count?**_

Just as Tony thought at 6:30 the next morning he was awoken by his phone and without a glance at the id knew it was Gibbs.

"_DiNozzo! You have 30 minutes to get down here," the gruff man on the other line barks._

"Got it Boss! On my way," Tony stifles a yawn but Gibbs has already hung up. Rubbing his eyes and stretching, Tony makes his way across the room to the duffel bag carrying his only items. Since they weren't in the office and it got pretty hot in Israel he opts for the short sleeves instead of his usual suit.

When Tony gets down to the lobby at 6:55 Kate and Tim were already there and sipping on coffee.

"Hello Tony. How did you sleep?" Tim asks politely

"I slept great… Why are you asking?" Tony narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"I was just making small talk. You know being polite?"

Before Tony could respond Gibbs walked into the group.

"DiNozzo doesn't know the meaning of polite McGee, but I don't really care right now. I do care that the director has informed me that we have to meet with assistant director of the Mossad, Eli David"

With the mention of Mossad Tony's ears perk up and when he says Eli DAVID, his mind starts spinning. Could Ziva be related to the assistant director of Mossad? Gibbs can practically see the thoughts running through his head and with a single eyebrow raise asks Tony what's going on. Since Tony knows he wont like the answer he simply shrugs hoping to at least post pone the question till later.

"I call shotgun!" Tony exclaims then jogs out to the car.

When they reach Mossad headquarters they are escorted to a large office, with a large desk, and a large chair. Everything about this room screamed "I am powerful". The man sitting in the chair was older and had a look of business on his face that was almost familiar.

"Welcome NCIS. I am Eli David. I heard about your operation going on right now and would like to offer some assistance."

"We don't need help," Gibbs, always the blunt one, replies.

"Yes… well I am afraid this wasn't really a suggestion. If you wish to continue your investigation on Israeli soil you must work in joint operation with a couple of my agents. Do not worry they are very good; in fact I would call them our best," Eli responds calmly but his eyes say do not argue.

"Fine. But if they jeopardize our mission or get in the way you will hear about it"

With a nod of his head Eli dismisses them and they are lead to a conference room down the hall. The guards tell them to wait here and the two agents would be right in.

"I don't like this… what would mossad agents know about investigating?" Kate mutters skeptically.

Tim nods in agreement and Gibbs simply paces across the room. He was never good at the whole waiting thing. Before Tony even had a chance to state his opinion the door swings open and in walks Ziva David.

**So I know you all expected that but it had to be done Next chapter should be more interesting and have more tiva interactions.**

**MOMO**


	4. Fun on the Job

Howdy-ho neighbors! (Yes I do watch home improvement. Judge me) I want to thank all of my followers and especially my reviewers, reio, AD1989, melielle, and our guest Amy Here we go!

_**Disclaimer: No NCIS for me **_

Tony and Ziva's eyes locked for what seemed like eternity but was only a second before Kate stood breaking the connection.

"Hi, I'm Kate Todd" She says warmly despite her earlier apprehension. She's probably just glad to see another woman.

"Ziva. Nice to meet you," Ziva shakes the other woman's hand. They all get introduced to Ziva and her male counterpart, Jedidiah or Jed.

"I'm not going to baby you two out there. We're here to stop the Hamas from trading weaponry…" Tony zones out after this since he already knows the mission and instead focuses in on Ziva. She is even more stunning in the day, he decides. She seems intent on whatever Gibbs is saying and nods periodically to show her understanding.

**Crack**

Tony clutches the back of his head after the famous Gibbs slap knocks his attention back toward the case.

"Alright everyone. I want Tony, Kate and Ziva to head back to that warehouse while McGee, Jed and I go scout the sources we've attained so far," Gibbs orders everyone out. Kate stops at the head before they leave and Tony thinks this is a perfect time to talk.

"Ziva… I didn't really expect to see you again. I'm glad we'll be working together though"

"When I heard Eli say he was assigning some agents to your team I asked him if I could tag along…" She looks up into his green eyes.

"I have to warn you though. I wouldn't expect the rest of my team to trust you. They don't really trust anyone"

"I can handle myself Tony. That you do not have to worry about," Ziva promises.

"Well I trust you. If that does anything… You saved my life and that's not something I forget easily," Tony remembers last night. Could it really of been only last night? Standing here with Ziva it feels like he must of known her for ages. Kate comes out then and tony realizes how close he and Ziva were standing so hurriedly backs up.

"I will drive and you girls fight for shotgun," he teases.

In the end, Ziva ends up in the front while Kate pouts in the back and sends an occasional glare at the back of her head. They make good time back to the warehouse with some help from Ziva's shortcuts and in no time are checking their weapons and heading in. This time it's clear and they get to work trying to find the spot where Tony saw the men.

"I'm pretty sure it was somewhere around here…"

"No. I don't think so," Ziva shakes her head.

"And how could you know Ziva? Wasn't it Tony who saw them?" Kate interrogates her. Ziva knew that since it hadn't been mentioned earlier that Tony didn't tell Kate that it was her who had tackled Tony and decided that he probably had his reasons.

"Right but I have experience with these types of groups. They want to have the easiest move away and this is not easy"

"I think you mean get away but you're right," Tony agrees then leads them around another corner that has a straight shot for the side exit.

"This was it"

"Alright well then lets sweep the place. I wouldn't expect you to have much experience in this Ziva so I think we can handle it," Kate states.

"You are correct in that but I would love to learn"

"I'll help you out!' Tony rushes to offer. They spend the rest of the time laughing and learning little tips from both agencies while Kate only sends disgruntled looks from cross the room.

"… And then he decides to run away! Like he had any shot of escaping in a chicken suit!" Tony tells Ziva a story from his time in Baltimore and she bends over in hysterical laughter. It was some of the most fun either person had while on the job.

**So I hope this chapter had a bit more Tiva time I really wanted the two of them to get to work together without the supervision of Gibbs! You'll see more of the whole team next chapter.**

**MOMO**


	5. The Truth

So this might be a short chapter. I'm doing this while watching the Olympics closing ceremony…

_**Disclaimer: Ha. That's a joke right? Def don't own NCIS.**_

After they determined that the warehouse was officially covered Kate called Gibbs to see how they were faring. They decided to make the conference room at Mossad their official meeting place so everyone could get in.

"We checked every foot of that place. Besides footprints and fingerprints there was nothing. Too clean for a warehouse I would say," Tony debriefs for the other half of his team.

"Humph. Well send the prints to Abby. We at least found a lead…" Gibbs directs them all in what he wants them to do. The teams stay the same, which delights Tony, and he swears he can see a spark in Ziva's eyes too.

"Well before we do that I know I'm starving!" Tony exclaims.

"I know several restaurants around here that I could take you to," Ziva offers.

"Would this be a date you are proposing Miss. Zee-Vah?"

"Well since I was also offering Kate… No," Ziva smirks

"Oh. I knew that. So I'm guessing it will be Israeli food? I've never tried it but it sounds great," Tony tries to quickly change the subject.

"Actually Ziva, I already ate but thanks for the offer… I can meet you two later," Kate declines. After a morning with these two she was getting a little nauseous. She did put a mental note to talk to Tony later about Ziva; he seemed to be getting awfully friendly and she wasn't so sure they should trust the mossad agents. She watched out of the corner of her eye as they waltzed down one of the street.

"That was amazing! Israeli food has just made it on my list" Tony moans and rubs his now full stomach.

"Haha, I am glad you enjoyed it. This is one of my best-kept secrets"

"Why don't you ever use conjunctions when speaking? Just wondering…" Tony asks innocently.

"Well when you speak seven languages and English is only your third sometimes it can get a bit confusing. That is also why I mess up your American sayings," Ziva explains with a shrug.

"Wow! Seven languages? I know like one and parts of a couple more. Right well we should probably find Kate. I hope she didn't get lost out here"

The rest of the day went by without much luck. Secretly Tony was hoping this case didn't wrap up to soon. He was really enjoying himself in Tel Aviv and Ziva didn't hurt either.

"Hey Tony! I want to talk to you. Privately," Kate calls as they enter the hotel.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"It's about Ziva… I have this wild guess that she's the girl you met yesterday night," Kate sighs. From the look in his eyes she knows she was right.

"Look Tony, I can tell you really like her but this is Mossad we're talking about. They can't really be trusted. They will do anything. I just don't want you getting to close to this girl then finding out she was only using you," she quickly gets out.

"I knew you would say that. That's why I didn't mention it was her but you're wrong. Ziva isn't like that! She told me about her sister, Talia, today at lunch… She was killed in a Hamas bombing at a young age. You can tell this is different for Ziva. It means something to her," Tony defends her.

"I know you want to believe that and for your sake I hope you're right"

They part ways after this and Tony is left alone to think everything over. He knows that in theory Kate would be right but his gut tells him that Ziva is the real deal and he has always trusted his gut.

**So what do you think? Please please please review and tell me! It would be much appreciated and I am open to suggestions.**

**MOMO**


	6. Enemies

Hi! I'm back and I don't have anything to say so I'll jump right in!

_**Disclaimer: well for a second I thought maybe but nope…**_

The next morning started out relatively normal for the team. They got up, drank coffee, met their Israeli agents, and went to work! But things got a little hinky in the afternoon… It seemed there might be a connection to a past case and current enemy. Ari Haswari.

**Bring Bring**

"Gibbs,"

"_Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" _an excited girl yelled into the phone.

"Abs! What's wrong?"

"_I got that picture you sent me cleaned up and ran it through facial recognition and you will never guess who it is!_"

"Who Abs?"

"_Well you could of at least tried to guess… It's Ari_," She whines then delivers the shocking news. Gibbs hangs up the phone and you hear him mumble something about "that bastard" before turning an icy stare to the younger crowd in the room.

"The face in that picture. It's Ari's face," He barks and the whole room reacts. Tim looks sickly green; Kate and Tony share a few choice words and Jed turns his eyes to Ziva. Ziva looks like she's seen a ghost but only for a second before her face turns into a brick wall with no emotion. No one knows her specific connection to Ari except her partner and her father. She hopes no one saw her quick reaction but no such luck. Gibbs narrows his eyes at the two Israelis and motions for the door. Once outside he questions them both,

"You recognize the name I'm sure".

"Yes, Ari is a mossad agent here in Tel Aviv also," Jed quickly replies.

"Hm. Are you sure about that? Because to me it keeps looking like he's working for the Hamas," Gibbs accuses, "And what about you David? Do you know Ari?"

"I was Ari's control officer. But I haven't known where he has been in awhile," she admits.

"Okay… I will want to talk to Eli about this"

They lead him to Eli's office and knock on the door.

"Come in!" they hear from inside and Ziva opens the door and walks in first.

"Ah my baht (Daughter) how are you? Oh you brought company," He smiles warmly though it doesn't spread to his eyes.

"Baht? That means daughter right?" Gibbs looks between the two.

"uh yes…. It is no secret Ziva is my daughter as we share last names," Eli nods.

"Humph. I didn't come here for that though. I came here to inform you that one of your operatives, Ari Haswari has been seen with the Hamas group we are tracking,"

"He is undercover. I hope you do not blow this for him," Eli bluntly retorts.

"You know it always seems like Ari is doing something undercover during my investigation,"

"It always seems like you are investigating Ari while he is undercover"

Ziva and Jed exchange glances and both hope this doesn't turn into a full blown screaming match but luckily it seems the two older men will contain themselves. Gibbs is told to ignore Ari and Gibbs hears don't tell them he's after Ari. He then walks out of the office and with a nod from Eli the agents follow suit.

"Gibbs!" Ziva stops him just before the door," Please. Let me tell them. About my father that is"

"I don't really care who tells them but I think they deserve to know," Gibbs snaps at her.

"I agree. I do not wish to keep it a secret. That was never my intention" she sighs then walks into see the now confused team members.

"I have not been totally honest with you three. My name is Ziva David," she starts off right away. Tim looks puzzled but a light clicks in Kate's eyes.

"You're Eli's daughter aren't you?" she asks

"Yes. But that doesn't change anything. I am where I am because I am a good agent not because of favoritism," she defend herself then looks pleadingly toward Tony hoping he can understand.

"Well… I know I can see the family resemblance," he shrugs. He had suspected it but wished she'd said it earlier. He can understand how it might be hard to bring up in a conversation.

**So now we get Ari! Yaaay haha not really but it had to come!**

**MOMO**


	7. The Perfect Match

Hey so in case you were wondering there are 42 days and approximately 21 hours till the US season premiere of NCIS! Yay! I will spend this time by watching all 8 seasons in order. I'm already on season 2;)

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or it's characters:/**_

6 hours later that day

Ziva knew that by telling the Americans about her father they would trust her even less, so she was not surprised by the cold shoulder she was getting. Even Tony seemed a little hurt by this though it showed significantly less than with the others. But Ziva put on a brave face and pushed through determined not to let anything or anyone drag her down.

* * *

Later that night when the team would usually part ways Tony asks if he could walk Ziva home and she obliged.

"Zi… I don't understand. Can't you trust me! Because I trusted you. And you knew that," Tony lets out the emotions that had come earlier.

"Tony! I need you to understand that I do! Right now I think I trust you more than anyone else. That is silly since we have just met I know but…" she trails off and moves her body to block his path. She looks up into his green eyes and sees the hurt and she can't stand it.

"I guess I don't understand since I live in D.C what it could be like to live in suspicion. To not completely trust my team," he admits to her.

"And for that you are lucky. It was my father who instructed me not to tell you or the squad. To be honest I was hoping you would figure it out since you knew my last name already"

"My gut was telling me that… I just didn't want to believe you wouldn't tell me," He sighs.

"Do you forgive me Tony? Please. I need you to forgive me," she pleads.

In response Tony leans down and entraps her lips in his. One hand finds her neck while the other wraps around her waist and he feels her encircle his neck with her arms. It feels as though they were made to be in this position forever but the lack of air breaks them apart.

"I'll take that as a yes" she smiles into his lips.

"You should take that as a hell yes," he chuckles back. Then they move back to walking side by side but this time their hands intertwined.

* * *

The next morning Tony wakes up smiling. He could tell this was going to be a good day already. He makes it downstairs first so he gets them all coffee, and soon his partners are joining him.

"Tony is the first one down, got us all coffee and hasn't stopped smiling. Something is up," Kate jokes with Tim.

"What I can't be happy one day?" Tony tries to scowl at her.

Gibbs walks in and they all make their way to the car.

"It is weird though Tony… I mean maybe the coffee and the smiles but the first one down! Something's up," McGee smirks.

* * *

As soon as they make it into the building Ziva pulls Tony to the side.

"Tony… I need to tell you something. I've been thinking ever since last night and it has to be said," she says very seriously.

"Anything Zi," Tony nods in response but just as it seemed her mouth opened Jedidiah turned the corner and eyed them.

"Hey you two… They're looking for you back in the conference room. Come on," he states promptly then waits for the two to walk off. It seemed whatever it was Ziva had to say was going to have to wait. When Tony walked in Kate quickly came up behind him to see what was up but Gibbs was ready to start. This did not deter her and she continued to stay close by throughout the morning effectively canceling all shots that Zi could tell him anything. It was funny actually, Ziva stayed by Tony waiting for Kate to leave while Kate did the exact same waiting for her to leave!

**Alright so I realized the breaks I was putting in weren't showing up in the site and am trying something new. I hope this makes it easier.**

**MOMO**


	8. Trust is Hard to Come By

So I have gotten way busy. And I'm not even sure how many people are really following this… But I will continue or try. Got a bit of writers block:/

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters**_

Tony sucks at waiting. Patience was just not his virtue so the suspense of hearing what Ziva had to say was killing him. That added to the fact that every time she smiled at him he felt the urge to run over and kiss her made him very antsy for the end of this day. As he gets continually more desperate it seems the only way to see her in private is a little awkward. He follows her to the head.

"Tony? What are you doing in here? The men's is across the hall," Ziva points out when as she washes her hands Tony burst though the door.

"I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to do this," He breathes out then sweeps her into his arms for a kiss. She doesn't mind but does pull back after only a few seconds.

"Wait. I think you need to hear what I was trying to say earlier first… That night I saved you. I was following you then and that's how I knew where you were," she admits

"Well I figured it was a mossad assignment. You were just following orders," Tony shrugs.

"It wasn't for mossad… I was following you for Ari" and with that Tony takes a large step back. He looks like he was slapped across the face.

"You. You're working with Ari. Ari who put a bullet in Gerald. Who tried to sniper Kate!" he exclaims

"No! Ari asked a favor that night and as his… sister I obliged. But when I saw you in there it was all me who tackled you to the ground. I didn't know anything. That is how it is with Mossad. Completely blind relying on trust that isn't there," her usual warrior composure breaks and you see a confused tired girl.

"Please Tony. After last night I wanted to tell you straight away. I know I will be in huge trouble for you telling you, I may even lose my job but I had to be honest. For once in my life," she goes on then she moves back to the wall and slowly sinks down it.

"I don't know what to think Zi but it seems like all we've had so far is lies! Now you tell me that our biggest enemy is your brother. Why should I trust you now?"

" Half-brother. And you should not. But I will prove to you that you can. That I promise," she shakes her head. Tony bows his head and tries to think clearly but it's all so jumbled in his head.

"I need to think. I really like you Ziva and I hope I can learn to trust you. I truly do," then he leaves the small space. 30 seconds later Ziva follows him hoping her past will not ruin her future.

Everyone on the team notices the change in attitude between Tony and Ziva and this only fuels the flame within Kate. If she wasn't determined to talk to Tony before she certainly is now. At the end of the day she once again corners him in the hotel lobby.

"What's going on? And don't try to blow this off," she demands.

"It's not. Ugh, you know what?! I'm not really sure! First I meet this really amazing funny girl then she disappears. I find her again and we hit it off. The next day I find out her dads the assistant director of Mossad, but I can forgive her. So we kiss and I'm on cloud 9! Now today she reveals eve more about this little family and It's even worse. Her half-brother is Ari Haswari," Tony explodes.

"Whoa. You and Ziva kissed?" she goes wide eyed then shakes her head," Wait! Her brother is Ari!"

"Half-brother. And yes. That's why she was in the warehouse that night," Tony nods.

"Tony. You can't possibly still trust her? Or much less like her!" Kate sputters.

"You know that's where it gets really strange. I think I do. To both…"

"I'm sorry but if you keep going with this it's only going to bite you in the butt. You have to tell Gibbs!" Kate narrows her eyes.

"Not yet. I mean if she really was working with Ari why would she tell me? Give her time and I think she will come forward on her own," he defends against any common sense.

"If you don't say anything tonight or tomorrow morning I will," she threats then stalks away.

Tony's mind is spinning. Was what he said the truth? Did he still trust and like her? He shakes his head then presses the button for the elevator. It was true. Something about her just made sense to him. That same thing was really wishing he could hold her right now but it wasn't possible so he had to settle for the hotel pillows as he drifted off to sleep.

**WOW! That was longer than I expected! I hope this one is as good to y'all as it was to me! Review please **

**MOMO**

**P.S- If you guys couldn't tell I'm from Texas and I will probably use y'all a lot in my author notes… It's just natural to me.**


	9. See What I See

Hola mi amigos! Time for another chapter and expect this to be another long one.

_**Disclaimer: I really wish but alas no. NCIS is not mine**_

Tony woke up with a start still clutching a pillow. It was the same nightmare he'd had since Ari almost killed Kate but in the dream he succeeds and then goes on to kill all the rest of his work family. This time it felt different and Tony realizes why. In this version Ziva gets killed too while trying to protect him from her own brother. Obviously it was only a dream but the feeling was so real it almost brought tears to his eyes and DiNozzo men don't cry. He couldn't face the thought that if I came down to it Ziva would choose him over Ari because he had no clue if it was true…

"Hey boss, um has Kate talked to you yet?" DiNozzo asks Gibbs while waiting for the rest of their team.

"No. Should she?" he grunts.

"No. Just wondering if she was, you know, up… " He trails off some excuse.

"I trust she is. Not everyone can sleep till noon like you DiNozzo"

"Uh if you haven't noticed I'm the first one here!"

"First?" Gibbs looks at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"Well I mean behind you of course boss. I didn't mean you," Tony struggles to fix his mistake. Just then McGee and Kate walk over and they're off.

"Tony. Did you tell him yet?" Kate pries as they walk through the large French doors at the Mossad headquarters.

"Not yet but I will. Give me a minute to find the right words…" He sighs but really he means give me a minute to find Ziva. It wouldn't take long to do as just then Ziva rounds the corner in her mini cooper. As she ducks out you can see she opted for a slightly more fashionable yet still functional outfit today of jeans that hugged her curves beautifully, a green blouse and a black leather jacket. Her hair was down but straightened and the slight breeze caught it as she slung her backpack across her shoulder. The entire picture together left Tony silent and open mouthed; Kate and her warning totally forgotten.

"Earth to Tony! Wow. Where were you?" Kate snaps her fingers in front of his face then chuckles as Ziva passes by.

"Huh? Yeah yeah Gibbs got it. I have to go," he mumbles in a daze then dashes after the Israeli beauty.

"Zi! Ziva! Wait up!" He calls down the hallway a smile across his face.

"Tony? What's up?" she eyes him since last time they talked hadn't exactly ended with good conditions.

"I just had to say that you look absolutely amazing. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he says in reply making her blush. Then seconds later they hear laughter and turn to see both Kate and Tim standing in the doorway trying not to bend over explode. Tony scowls but looks over to see Zi only smiling at him.

"I do not mind it," she shrugs," I know you were not joking and that might have been the sweetest thing I've ever heard"

"I did mean it. And I know those two are only jealous because they don't have anyone to say that too" he nods then a look of serious comes into his eyes and he takes her hand and leads them down the hall out of ear shot.

"I've been thinking about what you said. I didn't sleep much last night because of it and have decided that I can forgive you. But only if you tell my team," he looks her directly in the eyes. She looks down and her shoulder sag but only moments late she looks up with determination on her face.

"I will do it. Not only for you but also because this is what is right. If I can help in any way I shall," she nods.

"I knew you could do it! I told Kate that you were different from the rest," Tony looks like he just won the super bowl. He kisses her forehead then her lips and leads them back the way they came.

Once back in the conference room Ziva took a deep breath then asked for everyone's attention. Jed wasn't there this morning and she was glad because he would only try to stop her.

"I have one more announcement to make and this one is even worse… I know how you guys have formed a vendetta against Ari and will do anything to stop him. I think you should know this about me Ari Haswari is my half-brother. We share a father,"

All around her she sees the reaction. Kate obviously doesn't look surprised but McGee does. Gibbs who is usually hard to read has his emotions written in his eyes, he is angry, and untrusting. Ziva doesn't know what to do now so she looks to Tony for help, but he doesn't know either so he simply puts his arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"Why would you keep this to yourself? If you want to be treated like a team member then act like one! And team members don't keep valuable information to themselves," Gibbs walks over to her a finger pointed straight at her heart. She stands there silent knowing that it will help him to scold her and she would do anything right now. McGee shakes his head and walks out, stuttering about a phone call. Everyone had to deal with the news his or her own way and Tony knew this was going to be a long day followed by a long case but he was determined to have his team see what he saw in Ziva.

**Told you it was longer. Longest one yet! I liked writing this one though so it just kept growing… Look out McAbby fans, next chapter starts with a little McGee/Abby scene.**

**MOMO**


	10. Action and Reaction

I'm back! Weekends are so much easier to write on. One week left of summer but only 38 days till NCIS premiere!

_**Disclaimer: I don't even see the point of this. If I owned them I wouldn't be on here.**_

"_What do you mean they're related Timmy?" _Forensic specialist Abby Scuito squeals into the phone.

"Well, um ah they are family," Tim nervously bumps through the answer, he was always nervous when Abby became upset.

"_Yeah I got that from the related part but are they cousins, in-laws or what!" _she yelps.

"Siblings. Err half siblings I guess…" he clarifies.

"_Oh man I bet Gibbs is furious… I'd hate to have been there," _she sighs.

"I wish you were here. Between Tony and Ziva acting like love sick puppies and having eye sex, Kate caught up in what Tony's doing 24/7, the new guy Jed being help and Gibbs well is Gibbs, it would be nice to have a little company…" Tim confesses.

"_Aw Timmy! I miss you too. I'm sorry it's been like this all week. You can call me anytime,"_ Abby soothes the probie.

"Well I better get back to the mad house. Talk to you tonight Abs and say hi to Ducky for me," he hangs up then, and heads back into the conference room where Gibbs is now fuming silently in the corner and Kate is talking with Ziva.

"How are we supposed to trust you? I know DiNozzo is wrapped around your pretty little finger but frankly I don't see it," Kate shakes her head.

"I know it might be hard for you but I really do want to stop the Hamas and if that means Ari… I will do anything," Zi tries to convince her but she barely seems to hear anything and simply keeps her icy stare going.

"I don't believe it. He is your brother! And you're just gonna give him up for Tony! Yeah right. You've known him all of 5 days, that's not even a week," Kate points out.

"This is not about Tony and I. It is about terrorism. And just because I have not known Tony for that long does not mean I do not care for him," Ziva is getting mad now. Kate keeps implying that what she and Tony had was fake and it was getting old.

"If you cannot believe that I do not care because Tony does believe and there is nothing you can do to stop that," She finishes then storms away. This leaves Kate startled for a second before she sees McGee and walks over to him.

"Can you believe this, McGee? She's been holding out this entire time and Tony is still defending her! If I believed in this kind of stuff I'd say it was a form of mind control…" Kate vents," Oh haha that's right! A pretty girl is like mind control to Tony,"

"Wow Kate… That was a little mean. It's not Tony who's related to Ari. He hates him just like you," McGee reasons.

"I know… I didn't mean that. It's just crazy to me. What is it about her that has captured Tony?"

"No clue. But it must be pretty good, look at them," Tim nods in the direction of the couple. Tony's hands are cupping her face and he talks to her calmly before he kisses her forehead, nose then finally mouth. Neither of his teammates has ever seen that look in his eyes as she smiles up at him and nods showing he succeeded in calming her.

**Told you there was McAbby;) Now that the truth is out it's time to see if they can work around it.**

**MOMO**


	11. History

I'm not sure if this is even making sense. I was up very late last night with my team and am a little incoherent right now. Oh well let us see!

_**Disclaimer: Not an owner. Just a fan.**_

It was now Kate's turn to call Abby but this was more business less personal.

"Abby I need a background check on Ziva David. This is probably going to take the full extent of your skills…" Kate asks.

"I can try but… It will be hard and I'm assuming this is between the two of us,"

Kate confirms this then they both hang up. Kate wants to know everything about Ziva from when she was born to now. Obviously some of this would only be available through Mossad information but Kate had faith that Abs could handle it.

To both Tony and Zi's dismay, Gibbs reassigns partners so he could be with Ziva and McGee, and Jed would be with Tony and Kate. They seem to catch a break when Ziva remembers the address Ari gave her to meet at. They catch a sentry there and it helps a bit with the trust. McGee, who really wants to believe Ziva, finds himself striking up more and more conversation and smiling with her. He decides that he might see what Tony does and can imagine being friends with her. Eventually.

It's late in the afternoon everyone is cranky and the sentry isn't cooperating when Kate gets her call. Most of what she learns is irrelevant or known already but a few things do stick out. She decides to confront Tony later, something that has become a daily event it seems. Finally after four hours with Gibbs the sentry reveals a small hint about the upcoming trade. His name is Kedar Levi and it was soon. Like 2 days soon.

"Okay team, good work today… See you back here at 0600 hours," Gibbs dismisses.

They took the car back to the hotel and Kate got ready for her talk.

"Tony. I know you haven't been talking to me today but I'm not asking you to talk. Just listen," Kate starts," I looked into Ziva's background and I have a feeling you don't know most of what I do now"

Tony looks away but doesn't move so she continues," Her job at Mossad. I had assumed she was a spy since most of them are but I was wrong. She's in a special unit. She's an assassin. Has been for 6 years now. Which means she has been since she was 19 since she's only 25 right now. Ziva has to have been training since she was in middle school I would guess! She has been raised to kill, it's in her blood," She reveals all of her information to Tony.

"What are you trying to do by telling me this? I don't see the point. So she's an assassin. I'm sure she had little to no choice in the matter. You don't know her! Her life has been planned since she was born, and her opinion meant nothing to her dad. You don't care though. All you want to do is get me away and onto your side but that's not about to happen if you keep this stuff up!" he blows up in her face not worried about the people staring. He doesn't stick around to see her response and instead of going upstairs he walks out of the building.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kate calls into the road just in time to see a taxi pull out.

Tony didn't exactly have a plan and he didn't know any addresses so he asks for the deli next to Ziva's apartment figuring he could find his way from there. After only 10 minutes he is at her doorstep and knocking. Ziva answers wearing sweats and a fitted tee, and Tony wastes no time grabbing her waist and pushing her against the door for a kiss. They pull apart so he can come in and before he could restart she stops him.

"What's up?" she pulls her eyebrows together with concern.

"Nothing I think we need to talk about right now…" he sighs but it isn't good enough, so Zi offers him some coffee and they sit on her couch.

"Kate hates you. It shouldn't affect anything but I'm afraid if she keeps it up it might,"

"I figured she did… I agree with you but have no idea how to convince her to like me. I am not very good with women," she admits.

"Me either but that's not why I came. I came to do this," he puts down his coffee and pulls her closer to him. They are both very deep into their make-out session when Tony pulls back.

"Zi. How old are you?" he needs to know. It was the only thing that Kate said that bothered him.

"I am 25 turning 26 in November, why?" she puzzles.

"I'm about to turn 37…"

"That does not answer my question," she accuses.

"Doesn't bother you that I'm 11 years older!?"

She chuckle then runs her fingers through his hair and moves to straddle his lap. He was simply being an insecure man.

"Does it look like it bothers me?" she purrs. Tony smirks and realizes his mistake, it was clear it didn't.

**If you can't tell, I'm not a big fan of Kate. She has her moments but I really find her to be pretty mean… Oh well. Please review!**

**MOMO**


	12. Catch a Break

I've decided that if anyone ever gets writers block the best solution is to go for a run. After every run I have to sit down and type up my ideas!

_**Disclaimer: I only borrow the characters; play around for a while then return.**_

Tony wakes up to a loud blaring alarm and groans. He had fallen asleep vertical and his back was going to kill him today, but with a stretch he remembers why he was in this position. Ziva is lying in his lap. She too was slowly waking up and realizing where she was then reaching out to turn off her alarm. It was 0500, which was early for Tony but normal for Zi.

"Good morning," Tony smiles sleepily down at his girl.

"Mhh. It is," she sits up so they were eye level.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asks looking concerned since he fell asleep sitting up.

"Slept fine but my backs disagreeing now that I'm awake," he shrugs.

"I am sorry, Tony. Let me get you some coffee while you clean up a bit,"

"Okay. Where is the bathroom?" he looks around since this was the first time he'd actually been inside her house.

"Down that hall to the right," she directs from the kitchen. Tony gets up and walks down the hall but as he approaches the bathroom he sees what must be Ziva's bedroom. Curiosity gets the best of him and he has to take a peek in. The room was very peaceful looking with light grey walls and a white quilt on the bed. Her pillows brought a pop of color in though with a yellow and blue pattern. Overall it was quite girly and cute which wasn't what he expected. Tony backs out then enters through the next door to the bathroom.

Zi pulls out to two plates and dishes eggs and fruit on to both before setting them on her kitchen table. As Tony walks in she pours out a cup of coffee then a cup of tea for herself.

"You didn't have to do all this you know," he shakes his head but it doesn't stop him from taking a bite of the eggs. Ziva didn't mind cooking for two and Tony certainly didn't mind a good breakfast since it was the first one this week.

Ziva got ready quick then the two sped off in her car.

* * *

It finally seems like the case is opening up when they get their newest piece of information. Tomorrow, 9:00 pm at the Tel Aviv Marina the deal would be made. Everyone seems relieved that they could stop it but Tony was also upset and confused. What was he supposed to do after the case was done? He couldn't leave without Ziva that just wasn't an option anymore. Knowing what he was thinking, Ziva was not offended by his quiet demeanor the rest of the day and only sent him reassuring smiles. She too did not know what they should do.

* * *

Kate had gone upstairs to her room after the discussion last night and didn't know whether or not Tony had come back till this morning. It made her angry and offended that he had ended up with Ziva last night. She had hoped he might have come to his senses and came to see her, so she didn't fall asleep till late.

"Hey Tony. I'm really sorry about cornering you last night. I never meant to distress you like that," Kate apologizes.

"It's alright. I know you're just trying to have my back but you really don't have to with this one," he accepts. Tony doesn't like fighting with his partner.

"Good, I'm glad you understand that I'm not trying to hurt you! I'm so glad we can catch these people tomorrow then just go home. This trip has lasted way to long and I actually miss the bullpen and it's normalcy," she walks beside him.

"Yeah… I like it here though. Actually Kate, I need some advice about going home. As much as I want to leave I can't just pack up and fly off without Ziva!" he turns to her hoping for some perception.

"Wait. You actually think you can keep this relationship going after tomorrow?" she looks shocked by his words.

"Well yes. It has to work. Don't you think it can?" Tony stops walking then.

"Truthfully? No. She lives in Israel and works for Mossad. That's a long way from D.C and the Navy Yard,"

"I can do it. I will find some way because I have to! I need to know if you're going to support me or not" he argues his point.

"Sorry Tony but I can't support something I never liked to begin with," Kate shakes her head.

"Fine. I don't need you to succeed. I'll talk to Gibbs and Vance and Eli, and she will come back with us. Maybe she can work for NCIS, she's done amazing on this case…" Tony's talking but more to himself then Kate.

"There is no way I'm working with her," Kate says hotly but Tony was too far in his head to hear that. Even if he did he'd probably blow it off. Kate always threatens to leave them but it's more dramatic then real, she never truly could.

**I think this fic is wrapping up… Maybe 3-5 more chapters. I have an idea for a sequel but not sure if it's worth it. I'm hoping to finish this by school.**

**MOMO**


	13. Too Easy

I'm really bad at writing this part. Um… I think I will write a sequel.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Except Jed but I doubt he counts.**_

It's the day. Everyone is fidgety for tonight. McGee has been typing away all day, Gibbs paces the room, Kate checks the plan a dozen times, Tony quotes classic movies, and Ziva cleans her weapon meticulously. As usual Jed is nowhere to be found, so probably briefing Eli. The day only drags on slowly. Finally it's seven and time to go.

"Okay remember the plan, this wont be easy," Gibbs reminds his team as they pull up to the marina. They all spill out and move to their predetermined spots. Ziva is to be in the lead opposite Gibbs in order to confirm this was their group. Tony is right behind her along with Kate while McGee and Jed followed Gibbs. They still have about 30 minutes till the trade was supposed to go down and everyone stays quiet and still.

"_Gibbs. We have a black sedan pulling in on the east entrance" _Tony sends through the walkie-talkie.

"Got it stay back till we can confirm both parties are here and a deal is occurring," he orders Tony in return. It's only 5 more minutes before this is verified and they get the authorization to go. This is when it gets dangerous. As soon as they get to the meeting spot all the men pull out AK-47s but the team has better aim then them. Soon there is only a couple left who surrender. Everything is looking good so they take a breath.

"That was too easy," Gibbs breaks the silence.

"Come on boss sometimes it just goes well!" Tony smiles. Out of nowhere one last man who they must have missed runs out and grabs Ziva.

"Stay back. I will kill her if you don't let me out of here now," he barks in crude English. He has a knife at her throat and a gun pointed at the rest of them.

"Let the girl go. We don't negotiate. Besides its one against five," Gibbs reasons.

"Ha. One? That is where you are wrong," he laughs then another man backs out of a corner. This one also has a gun but he points his at Kate. The odds still good until they realize that now the angles were wrong. The only person with a good shot for them both was Tony… Gibbs takes a slow step forward but the first men points the gun toward him.

"Tony. It's okay," Ziva whispers. The shot to save her was dangerous but Kate's was easy.

"No. I can do this, for both of you," he shakes his head but everyone knows it isn't true.

"Tony. How many times do I have to tell you that just cause I'm a women doesn't mean I can't handle myself?" Kate smirks but it is not in her eyes. Then she pulls her gun and Tony takes his shot at Ziva's captor. He has excellent aim and the man drops to the ground along with Ziva.

"Ziva!" he screams and runs to her side. The pressure on her neck must have made her light headed but she sits up.

"I am okay my darling," she assures him but he still cradles her in his arms for a second before he realizes he's the only one over here with her. The two look up to see the rest crowded around another pair of bodies.

"No. No! Kate," Tony cries then runs over to join them moving Jed out of the way to get closer.

"Why did you try it? He had you. I could have saved you…" he mumbles looking down at the now still body of his partner for two years. They have had each other's back and teased McGee for two years, yet she still couldn't trust him to save her.

"Anthony. Come on…" Gibbs pulls him up, "It's time to go home."

**What! I know plot twist;) Well not really but it wasn't what it looked like. **

**MOMO**


	14. Ending and Beginning

I am on episode 21 of 23 in season 2. Only 2 episodes till Kate dies. Then Ziva comes. Little excited but after watching these in order I actually started to like Kate:( poor Kate… First part is Kate's POV before she was shot.

_**Disclaimer: I must inform you that NCIS is, in fact, not in my possession at this moment.**_

**I could see it in his eyes. He actually cares, maybe even loves her. Why did it take so long for me to see that? This guy isn't going to get away and he knows it. My team would never let that happen but they can't shot him if I'm in the way… Except Tony. But it was in his eyes. He had to save her, Ziva. Don't ask me what he saw in her because I have no clue. As Tim said though it must be pretty good by the way he kept glancing longingly at her and her captor as we stood there. Well here goes nothing. You never know I could get lucky.**

**BANG**

* * *

"Tony. Please, talk to me," Ziva tilts his chin up with her hand.

"I could have saved her. I know it!" a fire burns in his green orbs.

"You don't. I don't. Gibbs doesn't. Neither does McGee or anyone else," she shakes her head. They were both sitting on the bumper of an ambulance while a paramedic checked her vitals. It was difficult as she kept brushing him off in Hebrew claiming she was fine.

"It is okay to grieve, ahuvi (darling)," Ziva reverts to her native language for the last word, "and even cry, you knew Kate well,"

"DiNozzo men don't… cry" his voice catches but it's too late. The tears start streaming down his cheeks but he doesn't make a sound so Zi only takes him into her arms and murmurs into his ears.

* * *

"Gibbs. I need to speak to you," Ziva walks over to the older man.

"I'm listening,"

"He blames himself. It is not his fault but he cannot except that…" she explains.

"I figured he would do this. It's not a good thing but when DiNozzo gets something in his head he doesn't let go easily," Gibbs sighs. There wasn't anything he could do and though he hated to admit it he believes his best chance was Ziva. He knew Tony was planning on asking about her coming back stateside and to be honest before this it wasn't something he was fond of but everything was different now. It looks like he and a couple of directors would be in contact soon.

"Go with him for now. Do anything you think he needs," then Gibbs turns around and stalks off.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

**I can see them talking. It's about me. What else could Ziva and Gibbs have to talk about? All I want right now it a drink. Something strong would be preferred. She's coming back over here now, swinging those hips seductively. She probably doesn't even realize she's doing it… Snap out of it man! What would Kate think if she could hear this. Kate. Damn that woman. Why do women have to be so complicated? If it was McGee in that position he wouldn't of tried it. Then again McGee would also pee his pants in that position… But he'd have lived.**

* * *

McGee was in shock. That was the only reason he wasn't bawling like a baby. They finished cleaning up the scene then Gibbs dismissed him and Jed to do whatever. He needed to call Abby. She didn't know yet.

"Abby," that was all he got out before his voice fails him.

"_McGee? What's going on? __Why hasn't anyone checked in yet! Kate was supposed to call me like an hour ago," _Abby goes on when Gibbs walks over and gingerly takes the phone from Tim. This was too much for someone so young and he could comfort her after Gibbs told her the grim news. McGee was grateful for that and sank into the warm car resting next to him and settled down to wait for the rest of the gang.

* * *

Back in the conference room everyone just stands around unsure what to do. Gibbs had disappeared as soon as they got back here and it has now been 15 minutes. McGee excuses himself then rushes off to finally call Abby, leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"It is not your fault," Ziva looks him in the eyes. This was the tenth time she'd said that since they left the scene.

"If it isn't my fault then whose is it sweet cheeks?" he smiles sourly.

"Well for starters, the shooter. Then you could say it was Ari… or even mine,"

"Now how in the world could it be yours?" he questions.

"If I had not let my guard down then you wouldn't have had to shoot my captor. It would have been easy for either of us to shoot Kate's…" she looks off to the side.

"No. This is not your fault for being held up," he points a finger into her chest.

"Then how is it your fault he shot Kate!" she retaliates. Both of their eyes flare then Ziva's dim. This wasn't what he needed. She simply sags her shoulders then reaches over the brush her fingers down his jaw. It is then that Gibbs decides to reappear.

"Knock it off. I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to do that in D.C anyway," he heads slap Tony then sits down to wait for it to register.

"D.C? I am returning with you?" Ziva gasps. Sure she'd hoped but didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Boss! That's amazing! How could you possibly?" Tony stammers.

"You could stand here and ask those stupid questions or go pack up your essentials. The rest will be shipped at a later date," he points out to them.

"Right a way, boss" Tony nods then pulls Ziva though the door. Once out of sight he picks her up and twirls her around in his arms. Just for this second he wasn't thinking about his past with Kate but with his future, now with Ziva.

**Well this was a long one. I took a pause in the middle. Whoops. But it's up now! What do y'all think of the first person?**

**MOMO**


	15. Returning Home

Hello my loyal readers! Ready for another installment in Voices in the Dark? Good (:

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS. But boy do I wish.**_

Ziva is very good at packing on a moments notice and soon her and Tony had everything she would need in her first week packed and ready. Ziva stood in the doorway of her long time home and sighed. Israel was the only home she knew. Sure she has spent plenty of time traveling abroad but she always had her home to come back to.

"Hey. You sure you're ready to leave?" Tony asks.

"Yes. This is my past. I am ready for my future," Ziva replies then links her fingers through his.

"Let's go. You still have to pack up your suitcase before the flight at 9," she pulls him out the door into the dark night. It was close to two in the morning now and they needed to be at the airport by 7. That left five hours to pack and sleep.

Since Tony didn't bring much it didn't take long to repack then they fell asleep wrapped up in the queen size bed. At 0630 Ziva woke up to see Tony staring down at her.

"Tony? How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour. Couldn't sleep…" he admits to waking up after dreaming of Kate's death.

"Well, now it's time to leave ahuvi," she yawns then gets up to dress.

The couple bumps around the tight room trying to get ready and finally grab their things and head for the elevator. It just so happens that a red-eyed McGee exits his room at the same time so they ride down together. The car ride to the plane was silent and once arrived Gibbs hands out the tickets. Tony and Ziva sit together several rows up from McGee and Gibbs. The ticket Ziva holds used to be Kate's, and she feels guilty sitting in what should be her seat.

"You should sleep. It's a long plane ride," she soothes Tony who had been staring out the window for 30 minutes now.

"Yeah I guess I could," he nods then asks the stewardess for a pillow. He lays back his head and closes his eyes as Ziva pulls out a book. She reaches over to interlace their fingers just as Tony drifts off.

Tony wakes up to see Ziva's head nestled into his neck. The pilot comes on t say they're nearing Washington D.C and to expect arrival in only 20 minutes. He waits another 10 before gently waking Zi up.

"Hey. We're almost there," he smiles as she stretches her arms into the air and arches her back.

"Mh. I see," she leans over to peak through the window in time to see the Washington monument.

"Are you excited Miss. David?" he teases her.

"Haha, very!" her laughter rings through the air. It brings a twinkle to Tony's eyes that she hadn't seen since Kate died but hoped she could see again.

They walked into the squad room only an hour later to debrief and the first thing they see is an excited looking Goth running over and jumping onto all tree men.

"I missed you guys so much! Never ever leave for that long again," she squeezes each man an additional time before backing up. It's then that she notices the newcomer, Ziva, and narrows her eyes.

"Oh right. Abby this is Ziva, Ziva this is Abby, our forensic specialist" Tony introduces the two.

"Shalom Abby," Zi smiles and sticks out her hand but Abs only nods then turns to look at Gibbs.

"Come to my lab as soon as possible!" she orders before entering the elevator.

"Err. She doesn't like me," Ziva whispers into Tony's ear, but Tony only shrugs.

"She doesn't like outsiders. Don't worry she'll warm up to you eventually," he explains as they walk into the bullpen. Tony decides to take her on a tour and introduce her to all of the family. Ducky is a gentleman as usual and Palmer bushes and stammers his way through an introduction, which was expected. It seems to be going very well by the end of the day when after stacks of paperwork they are dismissed. Since it was very last moment, Ziva has no place of her own and Tony is very happy to oblige. The last thing he thinks before falling asleep with Ziva fit into his arms was that if this never changed he would be happy forever.

**One last epilogue type chapter left! It's been a pleasure writing this story and I can't wait to start the sequel but I want to do a few little one shot stories first starting with "Normalcy" which is up now. R&R please!**

**MOMO**


	16. Voices Epilogue

I think I was a little confusing about when I was posting this… I wasn't going to wait. I already had it written(:

_**Disclaimer: No ownership**_

The team was definitely different now. Ziva wasn't the same type of investigator as Kate but her style fit right in and Tony would say she was irreplaceable. Her style was only the beginning though, sibling bickering was replaced by loving teases and smoldering eye sex. While Kate had been Abby's best friend, she did eventually accept Ziva but it was obvious to everyone that Ziva's best friend was Tony. Right after Ziva came the director left and was replaced by a red headed woman who Gibbs seemed to have a history with. So yeah the team was very different, but the new one was just as strong and they were still a family through and through.

**And that's the end! Got to give you guys the official countdown, 33 days till the season premiere! Has everyone seen some of the sneak peek pictures? I am eating them up. You can find a couple good ones of Tony and Ziva at-**

** ?cat=33**

**Lots of love,**

**MOMO**


End file.
